Female sterilization typically involves occluding the fallopian tubes to prevent sperm access to an egg within a female's fallopian tube. One conventional female sterilization procedure is laparoscopic tubal occlusion. In this procedure, an incision is made in the abdominal wall to provide access to the fallopian tubes. The tubes are surgically occluded with the aid of a laparoscope, for example, using bipolar or monopolar coagulation. Laparoscopic tubal occlusion is invasive and requires multiple incisions and passing of several instruments and a gaseous distension medium into the patient's abdomen. Thermal and mechanical injury to the surrounding tissues and organs has been reported.
Minimally invasive transcervical approaches to female sterilization have been used more recently. One such procedure involves placing small, flexible devices into the fallopian tubes; the devices are inserted transcervically into the uterine cavity providing access to the fallopian tubes. The devices are made from polyester fibers and metals and once in place, body tissue grows into the devices and blocks the fallopian tubes. The devices permanently remain in the patient's body, which has raised concerns about the long term effects of the implanted devices as well as restrictions on potential subsequent surgical interventions within the uterus, given the conductive metallic components in the devices.
A monopolar radio frequency technique has been investigated that included passing a small diameter wire (an active electrode) transcervically through the uterine cavity and the tubal ostium to the fallopian tubes. A large, passive electrode is positioned externally. The current path between the two electrodes is not well defined and can lead to inadvertent burns. The technique was not successful and was abandoned. It could manage neither the varying thicknesses of endometrial tissue at the tubal ostium, nor the required tight tolerance on the depth of destruction within the fallopian tubes.